Ángel Guardián del Cielo
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Los niños viven felices sin preocupación alguna o deberían. Rein es un niña que nunca tuvo a nadie para cuidar de ella o protegerla. Siempre estuvo sola dependiendo de sus propias habilidades e ingenio para sobrevivir, su sueño es unirse a los 10 Magos Santos. Es capturada y llevada a la Torre del Cielo donde tiene que aprender a confiar en los demás para sobrevivir y escapar.


Historia: El angel guardian del cielo.

 **Hola queridos lectores os traigo aqui un pequeña historia que me vino a la mente durante las ultimas horas. Se que llevo unos meses sin actualizar ninguna de mis historias, no es que no haya escrito nada es que no se como continuarlas. Y tenco más de dos docenas de historias que no subi porque despues del segundo capitulo ya no sabia como continuar. Lo cual es una mierda.**

 **Ya me lo habeis dicho en varios comentarios y coincido con vosotros en que es una pena que esas historias se queden sin terminar asi que os digo lo que ya esta puesto en mi perfil: Si quieres adoptar alguna de mis historias mandame un PM.**

 **Para aquellos que os guste esta historia decidme si he de continuarla. Tengo pensados los primero capitulos pero si ha nadie le gusta no pienso seguir con ella.**

 **Como siempre dejadme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**

 **Y para los que no lo sabeís no tengo beta por tanto me disculpo de antemano por los posibles fallos gramaticales y ortográficos.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: El despertar del ángel.

Cuando uno es joven tiene grandes sueños, nada parece imposible. Los niños viven libres sin preocupación alguna.

Bueno un mundo donde todos los niños vivan felices y sin preocupaciones es un mundo idóneo y nosotros no vivimos en uno.

La pobreza y la riqueza es un concepto que se ha tenido desde el principio de los tiempos. Hay quienes tienen tanto dinero que no saben que hacer con él y hay quienes no tienen ni para comprarse un trozo de pan.

Este mundo esta lejos de ser perfecto. Aquí abundan los bandidos, asesinos, ladrones, violadores, monstruos, demonios, etc. Los que tienen dinero para protegerse de los malos contratan a magos. Pero no todos podemos permitirnos pagar algunos cientos de miles de Jewels para deshacernos de aquellos que quieren dañarnos.

Mi nombre Es Reinette Kryatsu, tengo 7 años. Desde que tengo uso de razón he estado por mi cuenta, sin padres ni tutores ni nadie a quien le importe. Dependo de mis propias habilidades para sobrevivir. Todo lo que se, lo que puedo hacer, todo es obra miá. Nunca nadie me ha ayudado.

No tengo ni idea de quienes son mis padres o de donde nací. Mi primeros recuerdos son cazando un conejo en un bosque a las afueras de Frynx, una de las ciudades costeras más importantes de la punta norte del Reino de Fiore.

No se te ocurra pensar que soy una paleta o cualquier clase de idiota porque estoy lejos de serlo. Desde que tenía unos cuatro años me colaba en los colegios de la ciudad para aprender a leer y escribir, sumar y restar, geografía, historia... Usando el sigilo que adquirí viviendo en la selva nadie, ni los profesores ni los alumnos se daban cuenta de mi presencia. Por la tarde después de clase me pasaba varias horas en la biblioteca absorbiendo todo el conocimiento que me era posible.

La magia es lo que más apasiona. Hay tantos tipos diferentes: Hechizos, Magia Lanzadora, Objetos mágicos, Magia Antigua, Magia Perdida, Magia Prohibida, Magias de Creación y Magia Portadora. Y lo más increíble de todo es que cada tipo de magia tiene cientos de clases.

Es imposible aprenderlas todas porque la magia es algo que evoluciona con cada generación. Si bien se pierden algunas clases de la misma también se crean otras nuevas.

Cuando sea mayor quiero unirme a los Diez Magos Santos.

¿Qué son? Los Diez Magos Santos (圣十大魔导, Seiten Daimadō) son los diez magos más poderosos y expertos en Ishgar. Ishgar es el continente de Earth Land en el que vivo.

Para unirme a los Diez Magos Santos tengo que ser en primer lugar una maga, que por cierto es lo que soy.

Desperté mi magia a los cinco años cuando fui atacada por un monstruo con la forma de un lobo con el pelaje rojo de unos dos metros de altura.

 _Era un cálido día de primavera. Estaba caminando por el bosque oyendo el sonido de los pájaros piar, el de las ramas siendo movidas por el viento. Paz y tranquilidad todo lo que no encontraras en las ajetreadas ciudades. Respire profundamente disfrutando del aire limpio._

 _Sentí un nudo en el estomago y me pare. Todo estaba en silencio, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido._

 _Sin perder tiempo saque mi lanza y me prepare para lo que se me venia encima. Di una vuelta mirando en todas las direcciones localizando a mi cazador. Vi algo moverse detrás de un árbol gigante. Apreté mi agarre sobre la lanza, retrocedí un paso y espere._

 _En esa situación era lo único que podía hacer. Sé que no estoy en la cima de la cadena alimentaria en este lugar y mi mejor baza para sobrevivir es confiar en mi astucia e inteligencia más que en mi poder físico. Solo tengo cinco años, no puedes esperar que sea más fuerte que los peligroso monstruos con los cuales comparto el territorio._

 _A este bosque lo llaman el bosque de las almas perdidas porque es muy difícil orientarse en él y esta lleno de toda clase de criaturas, desde serpientes y arañas venenosas a vulcanos y otras clases de peligrosos monstruos. Si no conoces la zona y acabas por accidente aquí tienes tantas posibilidades de sobrevivir como un pavo con sobrepeso antes de navidad en una carnicería. Incluso magos capacitados han muerto aquí._

 _Vi a la criatura salir de la maleza y trague saliva al verla._

 _Un lobo rojo de más de dos metros de altura. Si fuera un lobo gigante normal tendría alguna posibilidad pero se trata de un Lobo de Fuego, monstruos inmunes al fuego y con un pelaje tan grueso que mi lanza no lo atravesaría ni en mil años._

 _En una batalla no tendría ninguna posibilidad de salir con vida pero tal vez pueda ganarle en el juego psicológico._

 _En la naturaleza cuando dos alfas se enfrentan el resultado de la batalla se decide un 60% por el poder físico y un 40% por una batalla psicológica entre los alfas. El primero que retroceda en la batalla psicológica tiene menos de un 10% de posibilidades de ganar._

 _Yo no quiero ganarle a esta cosa sino hacerle retroceder._

 _Hice contacto visual con él. Cuando el lobo dio un paso a la derecha yo di uno en la misma dirección. Lentamente estábamos caminando en circulo analizando a nuestro adversario. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en parecer confiada pero no demasiado, no quiero que me vea como una amenaza para su territorio pero tampoco como una presa._

 _Cuando el lobo se paro y me mostró los colmillos supe que mi estrategia había fracasado. No otra opción que luchar. Trague saliva y me plante firme sobre el suelo con la lanza levantada y lista para la batalla._

 _El lobo se lanzo hacia mi a gran velocidad, sabia que en un enfrentamiento directo no tenía posibilidad alguna así que corrí a la izquierda. No conté con la agilidad del lobo y este me alcanzo con su garra._

 _Siento su garra cortándome en la espalda. Sentí el dolor ardiente y me caí al suelo. Vi el lobo mirándome con esos enfermizos ojos rojos con una heridura en el medio de cada uno. Con mi lanza olvidada en el suelo retrocedí como puede alejándome de la bestia. Mi espalda golpeo un árbol y el dolor se hizo cerca de insoportable. No tenía que mirar el árbol para saber que estaba manchado con mi sabre, de hecho podía ver el rastro de sangre en la hierba de los pocos metros que me arrastre lejos del lobo._

 _Hablando del lobo, vi a la bestia acercándose lentamente a mí._

 _Me iba a morir... Este sera el final de mi corta existencia y yo no podía hacer nada. NO PODÍA HACER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA PARA SALVAR MI VIDA._

 _Recordé la primera vez que me adentre en la ciudad, las miradas de burla, desdén y desprecio por parte de los ciudadanos, la malicia de los otros niños, la indiferencia bañada con asco de las autoridades._

 _La ira iba creciendo dentro de mi como un incendio, con cada recuerdo de soledad o de adversidad ese fuego iba creciendo más y más._

 _Siempre estuve sola, nunca tuve a nadie que me cuidara o protegiera. Enfrente más retos en mis cortos cinco años de vida que muchos en toda una vida. Me niego a morir en este bosque olvidado siendo nada, sin que nadie me recuerde, sin haber dejado mi huella en el mundo._

 _Sentía como cada gota de sangre en mi interior hervía y con renovada fuerza me puse en pie._

 _"No moriré hoy bestia. Me oyes NO MORIRÉ." Le grite al lobo._

 _Una sensación me recorrió el cuerpo como un volcán en erupción. Recorrió cada centímetro de mi ser y podía sentir una especie de tirón en mi interior que cobraba fuerza haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se iluminara con un brillo plateado y de la luz podía ver plumas plateadas formándose a mi alrededor._

 _Entonces sentí la energía reunirse en mis manos y las levante hacia la bestia. Apareció un gran circulo mágico, en su centro tenía la forma de dos alas de ángel y os juro que me pareció oír el sonido de dos enormes alas agitarse junto con un sonido que a la vez que me calmaba me daba fuerzas._

 _Entonces una gran ráfaga de magia concentrada salio dispara del circulo mágico hacia la bestia. Casi podía ver cientos de plumas plateadas dirigirse hacia la bestia._

 _En cuestión de segundos el lobo fue reducido a una masa sangrienta y el bosque detrás suyo parecía haber sido victima de un tornado: arboles arrancados, trozos de tierra removidos, en definitiva todo parecía un lio caótico._

 _Mire la devastación frente a mi en completo shock, acabo de usar la magia. Una sensación vertiginosa de emoción y alegría me recorrió al mismo tiempo que el mundo empezó a dar vueltas y me desmaye._

Ese día di un paso hacia mi objetivo pero también me dejo una tremenda marca en forma de cuatro rayas en mi espalda que van desde el trapecio hasta el musculo romboides mayor. Las garras del lobo me dejaron un cicatriz que me acompañara por el resto de mi vida.

A decir verdad me siento orgullosa de dicha cicatriz porque demuestra que soy una sobreviviente. Es un recordatorio de que no necesito a nadie para sobrevivir, me basto yo sola.

En cuanto a mi magia es un tipo de magia lanzadora desconocido hasta el momento pues no he encontrado nada sobre ella en ningún libro. Yo la he llamado **Majikkusukaigādian** (Magia del Guardián del Cielo).


End file.
